


Swallow Your Pride

by deliberateObliviscence, orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliberateObliviscence/pseuds/deliberateObliviscence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oneshot yay there's another chapter but it sucks so oneshot yay!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Swallow Your Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot yay there's another chapter but it sucks so oneshot yay!

Swallow your pride

John slammed the door shut, his heart pounding and anger coursing through him. His bag was clutched in his fist so tight his knuckles were white. 

He could faintly hear the sound of tinkling glass, but it hardly registered. He ran down the stairs, as far away from Dave's apartment as he could, ran till he couldn't any longer. Dave's words rang in his ears.

"Get the fuck out."

And John Egbert, childish, slightly nerdy, naive John Egbert, sat down on the curb in the pounding California sun and began to cry.

He wasn't even sure how the fight had started. Something to do with bills to be payed. Dave never quite got to them in time. There was no hot water. 

John had made a comment, something offhand. But it was just a bit too harsh. Dave snapped back. John had been stressed and lashed out, and Dave had reacted. 

"God Egbert stop being so fucking pissy! It's just a fucking bill!" He'd shoved John and John had fallen. He remembered getting up and pushing Dave into the counter. Dave had punched him. 

They had fought with punches for a while. John slammed his fist down and a glass had fallen and smashed on the ground.

He'd started screaming at Dave.

"Why don't you just pay the bills on time, then! You think your so cool, doing whatever you like! Swallow your fucking pride!"

There had been an awful silence, then:

"Get the fuck out." His voice was deadly calm.

"What?"

"Pack your bags. Get out." 

John had ran to his room, slammed the door and slid to the ground. He could hear Dave on the other side, breathing loudly, and this sound infuriated him for no reason at all.

He stood, hurling things into his bag with unnecessary force. He shoved his clothes in as well as everything on top of his desk. Then his eyes fell on his dresser. 

A picture of him and Dave standing casually rested there. In his fury, he threw it down on the ground. Not even watching as the protective glass shattered, he stormed out, wrenched open the front door and ran.

Now John realized, out in the middle of California, that he had nowhere to go. He headed off down the dusty road, angry and lost.

He would never go back.

John Egbert, nice as he was, couldn't swallow his own pride.


End file.
